In the Wreckage
by Casa Circe
Summary: As Folken wanders through the ruins of his homeland, he sees an unexpected visitor.  His destiny, like his father's, begins on a moonlit night. 11-11-11
1. Chapter 1

In the Wreckage

DISCLAIMER: "The Vision of Escaflowne" is not and never will be mine. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would have been together.

_NOTE: It's been a while since my last Folken/Eries fan fic. I know I should be updating "Recompense" and "Drink in the Moonlight" but I've been terribly busy with school and life in general as well as completing several other pending stories. As soon as I conclude my old stories, I will focus more on the two I posted on my birthday._

_But I wanted to post something special on this historic date so I decided to put this up. It's a short story I've had in mind for Folken and Eries for quite some time now. It's just going to be brief – just two chapters. A little random, as usual, but hopefully an enjoyable read. _

_11-11-11_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm afraid we will have to spend the night here, Princess," the captain said regretfully, "The repairs cannot not be finished in time and there is no question of our travelling back to Asturia in the darkness. Forgive me for this inconvenience."

"No need to apologize, Captain," Eries reassured the man, "it can't be helped so we will make do as best as we can."

Arrangements were made for the sojourn as the Princess of Asturia and her small travelling party prepared to spend the night on their air ship. It had inconveniently broken down on the way back from a trade negotiation in one of Asturia's allied nations. Eries wasn't worried about not getting home again. What mystified her was the fact that of all places on Gaea, they had managed to land there.

In Fanelia.

_His_ country.

Though it was only a shadow of what it used to be, just like he had been.

Years ago, he had chosen the cold, dark walls of Zaibach to be his new home and he had served a new master. And though it was the Strategos that she had come to know so well, every now and then, she had caught glimpses of the prince of Fanelia. In spite of himself, he would sometimes betray his true identity when he was working with her, and for these rare occasions she was grateful. He did not let his guard down so easily but somehow he trusted her enough to do just that when they were together. They had always been cordial to one another but she had always considered him a kind of a friend.

So the news of his death had been hard on her though she masked her sadness well. She had been away on this trade negotiation trip when the communication about the destruction of the Flying Fortress Vione had been transmitted to her ship. She still found it hard to believe but she dared not dwell too much on it lest she be plagued with memories and emotions that she had no use for at the moment.

"Perhaps he found his way home at last," she thought.

Later that night, Princess Eries was seized with a sudden desire to take a stroll through the woods. She was surprised at this reckless longing but she figured she would give in to it for once. Luckily, her guards were too exhausted to do their duties and she was able to slip away unnoticed.

The princess followed a small path through the woods, savoring the cool night breeze, and listening to the rustling of the leaves in the trees. It was said that dragons sometimes roamed that land but Eries was not afraid of them. And it was perhaps the purity of her courage that kept the monsters at bay, if indeed they were there.

At length, the path brought her to the banks of a river. The two moons shone brightly in the night sky, their radiance making the serene waters seem to shimmer like precious stones. The princess was mesmerized and before she knew it, she had taken off her shoes and stockings and was wading in the cool, shallow water.

Somehow it didn't seem ridiculous to be wading in a river in the middle of the night. She was never one to act impulsively but this seemed strangely appropriate. Eries sighed with contentment as she walked in the shallows, the water swishing gently against her dress and a gentle breeze blowing through her long, golden hair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was strange to be back there again after so many years. And as he gazed at the ruins of the land he had loved, he could not help but be burdened with guilt and remorse. He had allowed this to happen. He had destroyed his own home.

And yet, now at his lowest moments, the land still brought an inexplicable comfort. Even in ruins, it was more home to him than Zaibach ever was. And he berated himself for choosing to be blind to this truth for so many years.

But now that he had severed his ties with Emperor Dornkirk, Folken was determined to set things right. He only hoped that he would live long enough to pay for his crimes and to make amends with Van. There was still so much he needed to do and he prayed that he would have enough time.

He walked through the familiar woods close to the river. He remembered how he and Van had played here as children and how he and Balgus had sometimes trained in this area. And for some reason, he suddenly remembered the story Balgus had told him about how his parents first met.

It had been on a night such as this, with the two moons shining brightly in the sky. Goau Fanel had seen a mysterious, beautiful woman wading in the river. And at that moment, their destiny had begun.

Folken remembered his mother's beauty and completely understood how his father could have been completely enchanted. After all, she belonged to a race of people who were almost like gods. And instead of being afraid of Varie's wings, Goau had been fascinated by her and had fallen so deeply in love as to defy the world to be with her. Folken smiled wistfully as he remembered all this and decided to visit his parents' first meeting place.

But as soon as he turned his gaze towards the river, his parents' story was furthest from his mind. Nothing else mattered but what he saw before him. He could not believe what he was seeing but he was convinced that even if this was a just a dream or vision, he would never be able to forget it.

Bathed in the light of the two moons reflected on the surface of the water, the princess seemed more like a goddess. Her golden hair was radiant under the moonlight and she seemed to have an ethereal glow about her.

He recognized her immediately and yet he felt like he was seeing her for the first time. He wondered how and why she could be there at that very moment but he was at a loss for ideas.

And though he thought that it would be better for him to remain in hiding, his feet moved of their own accord into the water and soon he gave up resisting them. He was utterly entranced, and he didn't really care about what happened next.

So just like his father had done many years ago on a similarly beautiful moonlit night, Folken Lacour de Fanel was going out to meet his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Wreckage

DISCLAIMER: "The Vision of Escaflowne" is not and never will be mine. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would have been together.

_NOTE: Here is the second chapter of this short story. I'm sorry for the delay. I've been extremely busy but I hoped to post this before the year ends. Again, extremely cheesy but that was intentional._

_I know I mentioned that this story was only to have two chapters and in my original plan, it would end here. But I got an idea for a third (and final chapter.) I'm still deciding on whether I will post it. The way things are in this one, the short story can pretty much end here as well. So would anyone be interested in a third (and relatively lighter and brighter) chapter? Or should I just wrap it up here? _

_(And if I do post the last chapter, I plan to do it on Valentine's Day 2012 because I think it would be rather appropriate.)_

_Please let me know. I would really appreciate any feedback._

_Belated Merry Christmas and advanced Happy New Year to everyone!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Surely this was some kind of vision.

Princess Eries Aston was fairly sure that she wasn't dreaming.

And yet…

It was so hard to believe what she was seeing before her – this person she was seeing walking towards her, across the lake, under the moonlight.

But could it really be him? She needed to know. So she waited, rooted to the spot in the middle of the shallow water, her gaze intent upon the approaching figure.

He seemed real enough though the light of the moon and the mystic atmosphere in Fanelia could have been deceiving her. At least he wasn't floating over the lake but walking through it, just as she had, and she could hear the soft swish of the water against his steps.

For his part, Folken still wasn't sure what drew him to her so powerfully. He only followed where his feet led him, though he felt that a greater force was at work. But he did not feel the manipulative strings of Zaibach's destiny machine. No, he was not being controlled by anyone this time.

In a few more strides, he stood before her silently, his gaze meeting hers. Folken could not think of anything to say, to ask or explain what was happening. He hardly understood it himself. The details of how they had ended up there didn't really matter.

Besides, they didn't need too many words. In the past, they had often been able to communicate to each other by exchanging subtle glances. Skillful diplomats as they were, they hardly betrayed emotions on their faces. But between them, they had always shared a strange connection.

But the intensity of emotions in their gazes at that moment was greater than any they had ever shown each other in the length of their acquaintance. They were both far away from rigid and oppressive structures and for the first time they were free to be completely honest with one another.

Yet Eries still had some doubts about his presence and she raised a hand shakily towards him, reaching out to check if he was real. To put her at ease, Folken took her hand gently in his real one and raised it reverently to his lips.

A sigh of relief escaped from Eries and it was only then the princess noticed that she had been holding her breath.

"So then," she managed to speak, "you are no ghost."

He shook his head with a small smile.

The expression of utter joy that illuminated her face made him feel a swelling in his chest. But he knew that this happiness would be short-lived and as painful as it was going to be, he decided that now was as good a moment as any to tell her the truth about his condition.

"I am not a ghost yet," he said gravely, "but I soon will be."

She looked at him in puzzlement so he let go of her hand and quickly opened his shirt. She stared at him in surprise but before she could say anything, two large, black wings emerged from his back.

Folken looked at her sadly and watched as her expression turned from confusion to painful realization. He never had to explain much to her. She knew enough from a glance and she gasped, her expression turning to horror and despair.

"Why?" she asked sorrowfully.

"Punishment," was all he answered. It was enough for her to understand.

"How much longer?" she whispered with a quivering lip, fearing what he would say next.

"Not long," he replied gravely.

She turned away sharply and looked down. He could see that she had begun to clench her fists and tremble slightly. But after some struggle, she composed herself and looked back at him, her eyes shining.

Eries Aston was never prone to excesses of emotion. And even now, when she was so severely shaken and singularly heartbroken, all her grief and despair were concentrated in a single tear that rolled down her cheek.

Folken caught it in an instant, raising his good hand to her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Seeing her thus, Folken could hardly suppress his emotions. His eyes grew moist as well.

"I am grateful to you," he said earnestly.

"For what?" she whispered back, looking at him questioningly.

"After all that I've done, I am not worth anyone's tears," he answered sadly, "especially yours."

She shook her head obstinately.

"Let's not argue anymore," Eries whispered back, "we've already wasted so much time."

Again, they exchanged glances that were more expressive than the most passionate declarations of love ever uttered. In other circumstances, this would have been the happiest time of their lives. And undoubtedly, they both felt happy about learning that the feelings they had long kept hidden were reciprocated. But unfortunately, their bliss was tainted by his curse.

"My dearest Eries," he told her softly.

He had never dared address her in such intimate terms before. But now was hardly the time for formalities and he was no longer afraid of what was to come. He already knew.

But never had he felt the cruelty of Fate more acutely than at this moment, when he finally found something to live for but had very little time left to live.

Suddenly, the past ten years seemed like a colossal waste and he found himself nearly choked with regret and remorse for all his foolishness.

"Folken."

The sound of her voice brought him back from his dark thoughts and to his surprise she had raised both hands to his face.

"We still have some time," she told him with a smile, "and now that we both know how precious it is we cannot afford to waste a single moment."

He stared at her in wonder. For though her expression was still deeply sad, there was a light in her eyes that almost seemed like hope.

"You're absolutely right," he told her, returning her smile, "as you always are."

And with this, he took her cue, and pulled her into his arms. Then, without a moment's hesitation, he leaned down and captured her lips in his.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, returning the kiss with equal ardor.

With Eries in his arms, Folken had never felt more alive and he now realized that he could at least be grateful for this opportunity, however brief, to be with her. This must compensate for the years that he had squandered in folly.

For her part, she was determined to find a way to overcome this hurdle. Now that she could finally be with the one she loved, Eries was not about to let any power snatch him away from her.

Their story had only just begun. And she staunchly refused to let it end so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Wreckage

DISCLAIMER: "The Vision of Escaflowne" is not and never will be mine. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would have been together.

_NOTE: Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Here is the final chapter to this short story. I enjoyed writing this little piece immensely because what was originally a one-shot just kept on growing. There is a lot of cheese and fluff in this chapter but considering the occasion, I think it is appropriate. I just love giving these two generous helpings of romance and happiness since they are both so serious all the time._

_The story was supposed to end in the last chapter but this little thing came up out of the blue and was further inspired by repeatedly listening to "A Whole New World" and "Let Me Be Your Wings" (the latter seems just perfect for Folken and Eries). _

_I hope you enjoyed this little trip to Gaea and that you may continue loving Folken and Eries as much as I do!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

If there was anything Folken had learned from his years of studying Fate, it was that nothing ever happened by chance.

There are no accidents. Everything happens according to some mysterious plan; there was always a purpose even to seemingly random events. And it did not matter if one understood why things happened, they just did. Folken knew now that it was impossible to truly manipulate Fate, it operated independently, on its own incomprehensible terms.

And sometimes, if the odds were in one's favor, it was possible to suddenly find one's self in strange but wonderful circumstances.

Here was proof of these enigmatic forces.

After all, there were a great number of places where an airship could have malfunctioned and landed for the night. Princesses did not often wade into rivers in the middle of the night. And wanderers did not often stumble upon their heart's desire at the most unexpected moment.

And yet, there they were, walking hand in hand under the moonlight, making the most of the little time they had together. For the first time they were free to tell each other anything they wanted. No longer were they bound by the conventions of society or a strict sense of duty. It was ridiculous to even think about propriety when they had met in such unique conditions. So they told each other everything they had always wanted to tell each other – feelings, fears, dreams, hopes.

When he considered all the tragedies that had happened recently, Folken was grateful that he was given this chance for respite, no matter how brief. He was happier than he had been in years and at least for a while, he had forgotten about his black wings' dire prophecy.

They both refused to discuss sad matters. They had to face more than their share of tragedies every day. This was the first time in years that they had even considered their own personal happiness.

To avoid being reminded of darker things, they decided to walk in the woods instead of through the rubble of the kingdom. Folken still remembered all the paths he had explored as a boy and he was eager to show Eries his favorite places in the forest.

Even though she grew up mainly within the palace walls or in large cities, Eries was not averse to exploring wilder territory. In fact, she felt as exhilarated as a much younger girl. She did not often allow herself to be adventurous but this was one of those rare occasions.

She marveled at all the things Folken showed her, the sturdy trees with their leaves casting a pattern on the ground in the moonlight, the sparkling streams, the ancient statues erected by Folken's ancestors. Her eyes grew wide with wonder and her mouth formed an "O" of genuine awe. Seeing her thus, Folken only loved her more and felt honored to be able to fascinate her so.

As he watched her, Folken noticed that she seemed to fit right in Fanelia. She fell right into step with him even on the rockier paths. She had been comfortable wading into the river. And she looked upon the statues of his forefathers with the same reverence as he did.

"Everything is so beautiful," she said in wonderment as she admired another ancient structure, placing her hand on the sculpture gently.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in awe, "and you belong here."

And suddenly, the memory of his failed dragon slaying ritual came back to Folken in a flash. He had tried his best not to dwell on that fateful day because of all the other painful memories that naturally came with it. The regret he felt about his failure usually was more for his separation from his family than his losing the chance to be king of Fanelia. He now knew that Van would be a far better king than he ever could.

But strangely, as he saw how much Eries seemed to blend into Fanelia, Folken regretted that he was not king because he believed that she would have been a perfect queen.

And though they had silently agreed not to dwell on what if's because they knew they would only be disappointed, Folken still found himself asking such a question.

"If things had been different, and I had not gone to Zaibach," he began timidly, "would you have liked it here?"

Eries smiled at him brightly.

"I would have loved it wherever I was, as long as I was with you," she answered earnestly.

Folken returned her smile.

"Thank you for saying that," he said, "but I would not have wanted you to spend life behind the cold metal walls of Zaibach."

"I am no stranger to walls, believe me," she replied, "but I am convinced that I could spend my whole life here in Fanelia and be perfectly happy."

"I'm glad to hear it," Folken said, "and I wish now that I was king of Fanelia if only to give you this kingdom as your own. I know that you would have made a wonderful queen."

"You flatter me," she scolded lightly.

"You know I don't have time for such things," he teased, "so everything I say tonight is the absolute truth."

Eries blushed at his praise and smiled.

"I only wish there was a way for me to show you more of my home," Folken said sadly.

Then, a brilliant idea occurred to him and he was seized with a desire of carrying it out. Eries noticed that there as a spark in his eyes and she wondered what he planned to do next.

He turned to her quickly and took both hands in his.

"My dearest Eries," he began, "would you allow me to…"

"Yes?" she asked expectantly.

Folken paused and thought for a moment of the right words to say. Finally, he decided on this. He opened his shirt and brought out his wings. Eries watched curiously.

"Do you trust me?" he asked simply, stretching his real hand out to her.

She looked at him with slight suspicion before smiling and taking the offered hand.

With one swift and smooth movement, he pulled her into his arms, lifted her up like a bride and soared into the sky.

She gasped in surprise and put her arms around his neck.

"Hold on tight," he said, "don't be afraid."

Eries smiled at him.

"I said I trusted you, remember?" she replied.

And off they soared into the starlit sky as Folken gave the princess a tour of Fanelia such as there never was before. He had wanted to cover as much ground as he could and so they did.

If Eries had marveled at the beauty of Fanelia from the ground, she was completely amazed by all that she saw from the sky. She smiled and admired everything, pointing to mountains and valleys in excitement. Seeing her in such a state of wonderment was one of the greatest joys of Folken's life.

"Beautiful!" she exclaimed repeatedly and Folken could not help but echo her enthusiasm though his was a different view.

"I wish I could give you all of this," he declared to her, "but for now at least, I want to show you my home so that even in this way, we may share it."

"It's more than enough to be here with you," Eries replied, "and this is undoubtedly one of the happiest nights of my life."

"Mine too," he said, holding her tighter.

So they spent the rest of the night on this wondrous flight, wishing that this happy dream would never end. Folken did not seem to tire during this journey. On the contrary, he had never felt so much energy in a long time. The weight of the past ten years seemed to have been lifted from his soldiers and all that remained was the strength and lightness of love.

They watched the sunrise from the top of one of the mountains overlooking Fanelia. Eries leaned her head on Folken's shoulder while she held his real hand in hers. They had stopped speaking because there was already too much to be felt.

She knew that she would have to return to her ship soon before the men realized she was missing. He still had to stay to have an important talk with Van. They knew that they would see each other again when he would seek asylum in Asturia but it would not be the same as this one wondrous night. Nevertheless, they were grateful that this was not to be their last meeting.

Eries made a silent resolve to return to Fanelia someday with Folken. For in the ruins of this ancient land, she had finally felt at home.

"My beloved queen," Folken whispered as he pulled Eries into a kiss. She smiled and put her arms around him, returning the kiss with equal ardor.

Somehow, in the midst of all the chaos around them, hope had been kindled in their hearts. With the dawn came the promise of the future.

As they held each other close, Eries and Folken had the incomprehensible feeling that Fate had so much more in store for them after this magical night.


End file.
